yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 146
The Undying Grudge! known as Soul of Grudge!! in the Japanese version, is the 146th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the 205th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura continue their duel in the first round of Battle City's quarter-finals. Bakura had allured Yugi to destroy his three Fiend monsters so he can summon "Dark Necrofear," leaving Dark Yugi with no knowledge of "Dark Necrofear's" terrifying abilities. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs Dark Bakura :Continued from previous chapter... '''Turn 7: Dark Bakura' Dark Bakura has just Special Summoned "Dark Necrofear." He Sets "Destiny Board." Turn 8: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws. He Tributes "Baphomet" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl." (2000/1700) Dark Yugi activates his Set Spell Card "Magic Formula," and equips it to "Dark Magician Girl" to increase her ATK by 500. (2000 - 2500 ATK) "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Dark Necrofear" and destroys it. (Bakura: 450). Since "Dark Necrofear" has been sent to the Graveyard, its effect allows Dark Bakura to target one of Dark Yugi's monsters during each of his turns, and if that monster declares an attack, Dark Bakura will gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the "possessed" monster, and Dark Yugi will lose the same amount. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" attacks Bakura's Life Points directly, but Bakura has targeted it with "Dark Necrofear's" effect, resulting in the attack being negated, Dark Yugi losing Life Points equal to half of "Gamma's" ATK (Yugi: 3250) while Bakura gains that amount of Life Points (Bakura: 1200). Since "Dark Necrofear" is in Dark Bakura's Graveyard, he can activate his Set "Destiny Board." During Dark Yugi's End Phase, it spells out a new letter of "DEATH," so it spell out the letter D. After all five letters have been spelled out, Dark Bakura can declare an automatic win. Turn 9: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura draws, then he activates Permanent Spell Card "The Dark Door." Dark Yugi is now only allowed to declare one attack per turn. Dark Bakura Normal Summons "Earthbound Spirit" (500/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws, then he Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Defense Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Earthbound Spirit," but Dark Bakura has targeted her with the effect of "Dark Necrofear," so the attack is negated and Dark Yugi takes damage equal to half the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl." (Yugi: 2000) while Bakura gains the same amount of Life Points. (Bakura: 2450) During the End Phase,"Destiny Board" spells the second letter, E''. :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history The Undying Grudge! is the 146th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 205th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 23 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 16 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English. Anime adaption This Chapter was redone in the end of episode 82 and few at the start of episode 83 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. a number of changed were made include: * In the anime, Yugi summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts instead of Berfomet. * During the Duel, Bakura was still wearing his jacket. * In the Manga, Dark Magician Girl's breasts was bigger and her cleavage reveal them much, compare to the anime also in the anime the hexagram she wearing was changed to a pentagram. (in fact, those changes in Dark Magician Girl always happened during the whole series). * In the manga, Bakura didn't played Dark Sanctuary, all the effects of Dark Sanctuary was in fact the effects of Dark Necrofear which activate when it sent to the Graveyard. * In the manga, when Bakura played Destiny Board a hologram of Dark Necrofear with the ouija board appeared above Bakura, it write the letters of the word Death at each end of Yugi's turns. * In the manga, Bakura wasn't forced to Sacrifice monster to keep the dark spirit so he didn't sacrificed Earthbound Spirit and it remains for long time in the duel.